Haruhi and the Spider!
by The Black Blood Beauty-Cynthia
Summary: Continuing the Time Travel back into 1888, The Natural type has woken to a new country and found by a rich kid! Something she wouldn't even expect!


The brunette girl was awakened by the feeling of grass that prickled in a ticklish way on her face. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing three sets of feet before her. She gasped softly as she looked up at these interesting people…triplets? No, identical triplets to be more specific! She stood up and brushed herself off, her eyebrows furrowed. _"I swear I was home just last night, why are these three here? And who are they?" _

She stared at them and they whispered to one another so softly she couldn't even hear what they were saying. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but where am I?" She glanced in wonder around her, she was standing in a very elaborate garden, and when she looked to her left, she yelled: "A mansion?! Where am I? The rich people's side of the city?!" She looked at the triplets again, who seemed almost bothered that she was there.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'll be going now." _"Going where? This doesn't seem like Japan at all." _She looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing her sleeping clothes. _"What the…?" _

She soon heard the voice of a young boy calling out to the triplets and he was walking her way, a blonde with bright crystal blue eyes that wore a coat and short shorts, and odd laced-up boots. _"I'm right, this isn't Japan." _The hazel eyed teen reassured herself. But an even odder thought came up in her mind: _"If this isn't Japan, then it's either England or the States. But then that doesn't make sense unless…" _

The blonde came up to the triplets and yelled: "Hey, get back to work, you lazy pigs!"

The brown locked girl stared at him with a slight feeling of shock: _"Did he just call them what I just heard?" _

The blue-eyed boy walked up to her, they were exactly the same height, but she knew he would be shorter if it weren't for his heeled boots. He came close to her and said: "You look like a little lost puppy waiting to come home…tell me…where did you come from…?" His face almost near hers.

She backed up and replied in a calm tone of voice: "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and I'm from Japan." He got off of his tippy-toes and smiled like he was pleased, but at the same time it seemed mischievous. Haruhi would know that kind of a smile anywhere; after all, it was the Twins' trademark for when they were up to no good.

"Japan, eh? Well, you seem to be a long way from home then! Come in. Oh, by the way, are you a boy or girl because I can't tell from that awful dread of clothing you're wearing. Customary of the country?"

"Um, I'm a girl." Haruhi was becoming even more confused by his mannerisms, they just seemed weird. Then again, she's seen enough weird to last her a lifetime since joining the Host Club.

"If you don't mind me asking…" She started as she dodged a hanging spider in the doorway and spotted a man in tailcoat, a butler, holding the door open for her. He spotted her and she sped up the pace, trailing behind the boy. "Where am I exactly?"

"Ha! You say you're from Japan yet have no idea how you got her? Sounds like amnesia to me!" He was amused and she was getting a little irritated.

"You're right; I don't know how I got here. I just woke up in the garden, when I WAS asleep in my bed last night."

"Pft, no offense but it sounds like a bunch of rubbish to me. Anyway, you're here in England."

"What's the year?"

"1888 of course! Why?"

Haruhi's eyes widened: _"Oh my God! How did this happen? Wasn't I in the year of 2006 last night? My dad will wonder where I am, and the others!" _

"You look like you just saw a ghost, are you alright?" The blonde waved his hand in front of her face and she flinched a bit when he did.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She knew she wasn't though; she was worried about what would happen now. And THAT was saying something, since she wasn't really a worrier.

"I assume you must be on your way to somewhere?" He asked with a slight curiosity in his voice.

Haruhi shook her head and said as honestly as she could: "I don't know." She felt guilty for burdening him so she had to figure out a way to make her way in this era.

"Well, if you really don't know where you're going or what you're doing. Maybe you might like to work for me?" He seemed to be quite interested in her. Besides, having an immigrant wouldn't be such a bad idea to have as a servant.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi felt skeptical of the whole business but then again she wasn't sure what she was going to do, she was back in the 1800's for goodness sake. Commoners were treated lower than dirt in this age. And she was a commoner back in Japan. So if he was being kind of enough to offer a place to stay and work until she could figure out how she got here, then she would take it. It's not like she hadn't worked before!

"I'm positive. Claude!" He turned to a taller man who Haruhi had seen not too long ago, with spectacles and yellow eyes.

He replied: "Yes, your Highness?"

The blonde boy said to Haruhi: "By the way, I am Alois Trancy. Head of the household." He turned to his butler and said: "Show this guest a spare bedroom; she'll be working here soon."

"Come." He said to Haruhi as she nodded and followed after him. _"This is strange, but I need to figure out what to do while working here." _She thought quickly. But there was one question that kept coming up in her mind: _"What about the others? Tamaki-sempai, Kyoya-sempai, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru? Are they here, too? Or am I the only one who traveled back in time?" _ With uncertainty clouding her mind, she knew she had to hope that they were, even though it seemed unlikely at all.


End file.
